The present invention relates to furniture such as, for example, couches, sofas, daybeds, divans, davenports, beds, or other pieces of furniture having box spring or similar structures and mattresses, cushions or pads upon which people are accustomed to sit or recline at full length. More specifically, the present invention relates to such pieces of furniture and to the box spring or similar structure therein and the supporting leg members therefor.
In the production of supporting leg members for box spring or similar structures, it has always been desired that such supporting leg members be economically priced, light weight but sturdy, easily attached to substantially all conventionally made box spring or other frame structures and easily removed therefrom, if desired for reuse or replacement. It has also been desired that such supporting leg members be secured in a recessed, non-toe-stubbing location, that their lower surfaces or bottoms be designed so as to permit mobility to provide ease of sliding on floors or other supporting surfaces for cleaning underneath or for other purposes, and that there be a minimum of parts to work loose and be lost.
Some of these desirable features and advantages are found in some presently commercially available supporting leg members for box spring or like structures. However, all of these desirable features and advantages are not presently found in any one specific supporting leg member for any box spring or similar structure.